


Whom Did You Expect

by notthebigspoon



Series: Who Ya Gonna Call? [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're being a dick to my little brother, that's why I'm calling you! Do you have any idea how upset he is right now?”</p><p>“No, no I do not. I am busy staying buzzed while a blue person makes pizza in my house.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whom Did You Expect

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between [ we're not waxworks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/490985) and [ 'Twas Brillig](http://archiveofourown.org/works/491536).

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Hello Mary.”

“Don't hello me, Williams. What the hell is your problem?”

“I could answer if I knew why you were calling me.”

“You're being a dick to my little brother, that's why I'm calling you! Do you have any idea how upset he is right now?”

“No, no I do not. I am busy staying buzzed while a blue person makes pizza in my house.”

“It's his house too, you dick! He actually called me and asked if I thought he should move out. He can not move out. Zhul can't live alone!”

“You know, I had this conversation with Steve yesterday and I'd like both of you to know that at no point did I ever suggest that he should leave.”

“Good. You had damn well better not. He was there first. He's been terrified of you since you married Steve. If you say the wrong thing, you could really do some damage.”

“He's afraid of _me_? Why the hell is Smurfy McFirestarter afraid of me?”

“Thing the first, if you ever call him that again, I will board a plane just so I can come and punch you. Thing the second, you haven't exactly dealt with the supernatural well. He was afraid that you wouldn't be able to cope and that you'd leave Steve. Same way with Gracie.”

“I thought Gracie had seen him.”

“She has and she loves him. Says he's her favorite uncle. But... Jesus, Danny, you're not actually an asshole. He really wants you to like him. Aren't you at least going to try?”

“Yeah. I'm not trying to be a dick Mary. It's just that helping Steve kill stuff is one thing. Then I turn around and something like that is here? Of course I'm gonna freaking panic. Steve had basically implied that anything supernatural is evil. What do I do with the new information?”

“Fair enough. But... look, all criminals aren't bad guys. Look at Toast and Kamekona. Technically criminals but not bad guys. Just like there's technically evil creatures that aren't evil. Whatever Zhul is, he came up in a different environment than his kind probably usually do. He's as human as you or me.”

“Kind of getting that picture.”

“Good. Now... if you want to make it up to him, he loves margaritas. And baseball. Really loves baseball. Oh, and gummy bears. And movies. He's a total nerd. I mean, really, even more of a nerd than Steve. But he's the one with the social skills. Weird, huh?”

“Are you high?”

“Little bit. Now, go be nice to my baby brother. And maybe punch Steve for me.”

“G'bye Mary.”


End file.
